starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Artanis
Artanis, a scout pilot, was a young protoss and member of the Templar Caste. He was appointed executor(AKA You were him in Episode 3) to replace Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. At only 262 years old, he was young to achieve such a high rank.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He later achieved the rank of hierarch following the Brood War.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. His chief assistant, Selendis, holds the rank of executor.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Artanis harbors a deep respect and admiration for Tassadar. He hopes to become as great a leader as Tassadar; a path which could cause him to forsake his better judgement. Biography Early Service As a member of the Templar Caste, Artanis served extensively alongside his comrade Fenix. The two traveled across hundreds of worlds.Fenix: "You know, Executor, although we two have marched across hundreds of worlds together, I never imagined that we would be fighting on Aiur. The Zerg are indeed worthy foes." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. One such world was Dannuth VII, inhabited by a race called the tagal. Fenix and Artanis led their forces against them and although the protoss were outnumbered 30:1, they still emerged victorious.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (variant) (in English). 1998. First Strike. Limited Gaming. Accessed 2008-01-18.Gradius. 2008-01-18. Starcraft Bonus Missions(+2 never seen!). Blizzforums. Accessed 2008-01-18. Enter the Zerg Artanis was appointed to the position of executor during the zerg invasion of Aiur, following the apparent defection of the previous executor, Tassadar, to the Dark Templar. To this end, he began by fortifying the base at Antioch, once again serving alongside Fenix. Antioch was held against the zerg and a successful counter attack was made.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Artanis' actions pleased his superior, Judicator Aldaris, restoring his faith in the Templar Caste.Aldaris: En Taro Adun, Executor. Your defense of Antioch has restored my faith in the Templar caste. I admit that Tassadar's desertion had shaken my faith. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. An interruption by Tassadar however, sending his thoughts from the planet Char, was not so pleasing. Regardless, Tassadar spoke of what he had learned from the Dark Templar, how striking down the cerebrates was the key to winning the war against the zerg. Aldaris decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, though Tassadar maintained that he would remain on Char for the time being, returning when the time was right.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Putting Tassadar's suggestion into action, Artanis and his forces held the line against the zerg while Fenix moved his own forces into position for an assault on the Baelrog Brood's cerebrate. In this, he was successful, penetrating the hive cluster and striking down the cerebrate. However, after staying behind to observe the brood's actions, Fenix reported that the cerebrate had reincarnated, having seen it with his own eyes, driving its forces forward for the next offensive.Fenix: Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the Cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Seething at Tassadar's apparent treachery, Aldaris ordered Artanis to reclaim the province of Scion from the zerg, while Fenix remained behind at Antioch to guard against counterattack. While Artanis was successful in taking back the province, Antioch came under heavy attack in the meantime, Fenix falling in the assault.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Heresy In the wake of the recent victories against the zerg, Artanis was tasked with finding Tassadar and bringing him back to Aiur to face justice. Upon encountering Tassadar (and his new human companions) after barely rescuing them from a zerg attack led by Infested Kerrigan, it was clear that he was not the heretic that the Conclave made him out to be. Defying Aldaris, Artanis decided to give Tassadar the benefit of the doubt, agreeing to help him rescue Zeratul and his band of Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Battling against the zerg and even Terran Dominion forces, the Dark Templar were successfully rescued. They agreed to return to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Upon returning to Aiur, Artanis and company received welcome from Fenix, whose body had been recovered from Antioch and implanted inside a dragoon exoskeleton. The response of the Conclave however, was hostile, surrounding the landing zone with the Vanguard of Aiur with orders to stand down and surrender the Dark Templar for execution. Initially, Tassadar was willing to battle against the Vanguard of Aiur, Artanis following suit. However, unable to stomach his people slaughtering themselves in battle, Tassadar surrendered himself to the Conclave, granting his followers some respite.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Artanis and Fenix were left without Tassadar to guide them, and Zeratul and his Dark Templar had disappeared. However, with the aid of the terran Jim Raynor in the Hyperion, they were able to rescue Tassadar before he could be executed.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. In addition, Zeratul returned to the fold, sharing his knowledge of the zerg, of how they too were created by the xel'naga, how they would run rampant throughout the stars if not stopped here and now. It was a task that Artanis was ready to take on.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The Battle for Aiur To clear a path to the Overmind, its defenses had to be thinned. Fenix proved apt in this, weakening the defenses of the hive cluster, allowing Zeratul to assassinate the cerebrates. A last, final assault on the Overmind was thus made ready, the Templar Caste and Dark Templar, alongside Raynor's Raiders, pooling together their forces. With the Conclave's blessings, Artanis, Raynor and Tassadar led their forces against the Overmind and its minions. In the end, though the Overmind was weakened, so too were those who assaulted it. Giving Artanis his blessings, Tassadar guided his carrier, the Gantrithor, on a collision course at the creature, destroying both it and himself in a burst of Dark Templar energy.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. As the chaotic, swirling energies subsided, a heavy silence settled over the battlefields of Aiur. Due to Tassadar's sacrifice, the Overmind was now dead and the Zerg Swarms were scattered and broken. However, like those around him, Artanis knew that victory had cost them all but their lives.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Escape from Aiur ]] Artanis oversaw the evacuation of refugees through the warp gate to Shakuras and their defense from accompanying zerg until Dark Templar reinforcements arrived. The evacuation was a success but Jim Raynor and Fenix were forced to remain on Aiur to close the gate and ensure no further zerg followed. Artanis promised to send as many troops as could be spared back to Aiur before the gate closed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Upon meeting the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, and learning of the xel'naga temple, Artanis was very enthusiastic about retrieving the Uraj and Khalis crystals in order to activate it. However, Raszagal wanted the zerg scoured from the temple grounds first.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Afterward, Infested Kerrigan appeared and made her introduction to the protoss leaders. While Raszagal welcomed her, Artanis said he could not forget her crimes against his race. Quest for the Crystals Artanis, Zeratul, and Kerrigan departed for the planet Braxis, where the Uraj Crystal was located. Overcoming damage to their warp matrix, which prevented Artanis' forces from summoning stargates, the protoss defeated the Terran Dominion forces there and recovered the crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. When the protoss tried to leave Braxis, however, they meet a surprise: the United Earth Directorate. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had constructed a series of missile turrets on a space platform over Braxis, which would prevent the protoss from escaping. Stukov demanded the surrender of the protoss.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis was incensed at Stukov's attitude and unimpressed by the arrayed UED forces. Zeratul cautioned against underestimating the enemy.Artanis: "Have faith, Zeratul! You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?" Zeratul: "Yes, Artanis. We did vanquish the Overmind. But we did so with the help of humans. Do not be so quick to underestimate them." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis led the protoss breakout from the front in his scout. However, the assault bogged down as the UED defended the fusion reactors which powered the turrets, with Zeratul dispatching reinforcements when necessary. With this aid, Artanis destroyed the fusion reactors, shutting down the turrets, allowing the escape of the protoss. Artanis' next destination was Char, home of the new Overmind and the location of the Khalis Crystal. Unfortunately, the new Overmind has nestled very close to the Khalis, requiring the protoss to fight their way past a large number of zerg in order to recover the crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Kerrigan and Artanis both proposed a way of recovering the crystal. Kerrigan suggested striking hard and fast so as to fight their way through their defenses and escape with the crystal, while Artanis suggested doing enough superficial damage to the Overmind to temporarily pacify the nearby zerg - the new Overmind was still in its infant stage, and it's control over the zerg was still weak. Kerrigan commented that either plan would work. Zeratul complimented Artanis's plan.Zeratul: "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!" Artanis: "You give me too much credit, noble Zeratul. I am not worthy enough to even speak 'His' name." Infested Kerrigan: "Touching." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. During the upcoming battle, Kerrigan exerted limited control of a few of the zerg there and provided the protoss with some backup. Together, the zerg and protoss fought their way to the Overmind and Khalis, spiriting the crystal away. Artanis was worried that Shakuras may have fallen to the zerg during their absence. Return to Shakuras When Artanis, Kerrigan, and Zeratul arrived on Shakuras, they found it in a state of war. Aldaris, angered at the abandonment of Aiur, the alliance with the Dark Templar and the acceptance of Kerrigan, had taken control of the Judicator and Templar warriors and was preparing to lead them in an attack against the Matriarch.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Aldaris even had archons which he could send against them, which worried Artanis, but Zeratul told him not to worry - the Dark Templar had archons of their own. After defeating Aldaris, Artanis and Zeratul confronted him. Artanis tried to persuade Aldaris that Kerrigan had changed, but Aldaris replied that the Matriarch had been manipulated. Kerrigan interrupted the conversation by killing Aldaris. Zeratul banished a gloating Kerrigan from Shakuras as a result of her actions. Fury of the Xel'Naga When the protoss returned to the xel'naga temple, Artanis personally carried the Uraj crystal;StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. with it, he activated the temple and used its power to eradicate all zerg life on Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Siege of Char Kerrigan returned to Shakuras, capturing Matriarch Raszagal''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. and transporting her to Char.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The protoss followed. After a brief alliance (resulting in the death of the second Overmind) the zerg and protoss began to fight each other. The battle resulted in the death of Raszagal''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. and the destruction of the protoss fleets. Zeratul set out in search of Artanis so they could return to Shakuras and plan their next moves.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's rash attack on the protoss put her in a perilous position; most of her forces had descended to the surface of Char leaving her space platforms relatively unguarded.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Artanis led a fleet to the space platforms, intent on revenge for Kerrigan's actions.Artanis: "Kerrigan, this is Artanis. My brethren and I have come to avenge the deaths of Fenix, the Matriarch, and all of the other Protoss who fell before the Swarm! It is long past time you paid for your crimes against our people." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Artanis commanded the assault on Kerrigan's platforms; his forces, along with Arcturus Mengsk and Admiral Gerard DuGalle of the UED launched a combined assault. However, the alliance crumbled before the might of the Zerg Swarm. "Savor this victory, Kerrigan!" said Artanis as the protoss were defeated, "For the Protoss will never forget your treachery. We shall be watching you." Artanis and the protoss survivors returned to Shakuras to begin rebuilding their once glorious civilization.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Future Imperfect Artanis participated in a secret mission on Braxis. He called a conference with his old terran comrade Jim Raynor, alerting him to the truth of rumors that Raynor had heard; former United Earth Directorate Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov,Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. who was murdered by former UED agent Samir Duran,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. had been resurrected and infested by the zerg, specifically by a cerebrate named Kaloth. Raynor believed Stukov would never "sell out to the zerg" but Artanis warned him that it was very possible. He didn't want to kill Stukov, however; instead, he would employ a new nanotech serum which could reverse the infestation process. He sent Raynor and Praetor Taldarin to the surface of Braxis in order to accomplish the mission. Afterwards, his forces "purified" Braxis, melting its surface which destroyed all life, including both the zerg and the soldiers who defected to Raynor and Taldarin. Twilight Falls After the Brood War, Artanis has been named "hierarch", the supreme leader of the reunited Protoss Protectorate, and has been focusing on merging the two sects of protoss society together. Some protoss cannot understand that the Khalai and the Dark Templar are two halves of the same species and are psychologically regressing to a tribal state; Artanis has his hands full trying to prevent this slide into tribalism. His chief assistant is Selendis. He could not count on Zeratul for help as he had not been seen for years. Artanis oversaw military operations, such as the battle of Artika, where his forces captured a xel'naga temple, at great loss.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Four years after the Brood War, a group of protoss survivors from Aiur and terran Rosemary Dahl arrived on Shakuras through the warp gate. The gate had been redirected as the last of the travelers entered from the Aiur side; Jake Ramsey, a terran archaeologist, "host" to Zamara, a preserver's spirit he was carrying, ended up elsewhere. Zamara was carrying information which was extremely important for the protoss people, and her presence was slowly killing Ramsey. Dahl demanded the protoss help her retrieve them, but they were initially unwilling to trust a terran or risk lives to help her. Executor Selendis championed Dahl's cause. She hoped to arrange a private audience with Artanis, but instead the entire Hierarchy arranged to be there. Artanis, while taking the views of the other tribal leaders into account, agreed with Dahl and ordered the launch of a rescue expedition. He allowed Vartanil, a survivor from Aiur and craftsman, to accompany the mission, a wise decision since his skills resulted in the rescue of much knowledge.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Artanis in StarCraft II Artanis's actions in StarCraft II are currently unknown, but he has been confirmed as a character in the game.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. One of the new zealot quotes is "For Artanis!"2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Game Unit StarCraft (x2 attacks) |armor=3 |range=4 |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown=30 (ground), 22 (air) |hero= |npc= |nocat=yes }} Artanis is of the Templar Caste, and appears in StarCraft: Brood War missions as a Scout pilot. The statistics are weaker than those for Mojo's Scout. Quotations :See: Artanis Quotations Notes Artanis's name is "Sinatra" spelled backwards, a nod to the famous singer and Rat Pack member Frank Sinatra. In StarCraft: Brood War, the 3D model for the protoss campaign is that of Artanis. In this image, as well as his unit portrait, he is missing his psionic appendages, much like a Dark Templar. However, Artanis is a member of the Templar Caste and his appendages appear in Why We Fight.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. When clicked multiple times, he first responds by saying: "Stop poking me!" then moves on to what appears to be Blizzards' response to criticism against StarCraft alpha, saying: "It's not like Warcraft in Space, it's more sophisticated. Do I look like an orc?" He finishes by saying: "I KNOW IT'S NOT 3D!" References Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes Category:Player_characters